Mon petit miracle
by Law-and-order
Summary: Parait-il que quand nous aimons ... Nous sommes près à tout. Même à donner sa propre vie. Olivia n'hésite pas une seule seconde quand il s'agit de sauver sa fille.


**J'ai trouvé pire que la mort elle-même. Il suffit qu'on vous arrache une des choses à laquelle vous teniez le plus au monde pour vous détruire. Oui, c'est bien pire que de mourir. Au moins, quand vous mourrez, vous ne ressentez plus rien !**

* * *

><p><strong>Après qu'on m'ait enlevé une personne très importante pour moi, j'avais besoin d'écrire. D'où là création de cette mini-Fic. J'espère que ça vous plaira.<strong>

* * *

><p>Les rayons du soleil commençaient à se faire sentir au travers de la fenêtre d'Olivia. C'était dimanche, et donc : Journée de repos !<p>

Olivia pouvait paresser au lit … Seulement voilà ! Contre elle, une petite fille était blottit dans ses bras. Sa petite fille. Son miracle. Sa raison de vivre.

Kayla. Elle venait d'avoir trois ans, et était aussi belle que sa maman avec ses beaux yeux noisette.

Elle était très intelligente pour son âge. Et parfois, elle se demandait ou était son papa … Et à chaque fois, cela fendait le cœur d'Olivia. Comment expliquer ça à une petite fille ? Elle était issue d'un viol … Tout comme sa mère …

Seulement, Olivia aimait sa fille de tout son cœur, elle ne ferait pas comme sa propre mère. Et puis, c'est grâce à ce petit bout qu'elle avait pu se reconstruire. Grâce à Kayla … et à Elliot bien sûr ! Son meilleur ami, toujours présent quand elle en avait besoin.

« Maman … » Appela la petite en secouant Olivia « Maman réveille toi ! On va au lac avec Elliot aujourd'hui ! » rajouta la petite en bondissant sur le lit tout en souriant et en tenant son doudou.

« Oui ma puce on va y aller … Laisse quelques minutes à maman … »

« Vouiiiii ! » répondit Kayla en sautant du lit pour allumer la télé et regarder les dessins animés …

Loupé pour dormir encore quelques minutes pensa-Olivia. Elle ouvrit complètement les yeux et se contenta de regarder sa petite fille. Elle riait aux éclats devant ses dessins animés, et Olivia ne put s'empêcher de l'attraper et de la tirer contre elle.

« Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaan » cria la petite fille qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler à cause des chatouilles que sa mère lui faisait.

« Tu ne m'a pas fais de bisous ma puce … »

« D'accord maman » essayait d'articuler Kayla qui était toujours en train de rigoler « Mais arrêtes ! arrêtes ! » Elle s'accrocha au cou de sa maman et lui donna un gros bisou « Je t'aime maman ! »

« Moi aussi ma chérie je t'aime ! Allez viens on va se préparer Elliot va arriver ! »

« Oh Oui ! Tu sais, Maman, je l'aime bien Elliot ! Tu crois qu'il voudrait bien être mon papa ? » Demanda Kayla en observant sa maman. Devant cette question Olivia ne savait pas quoi répondre … Elle s'agenouilla devant sa petite fille, et lui pris les mains

« Tu sais, ma puce, Je … Un papa c'est quelqu'un qui vit avec Maman … Et Elliot et maman ne vivent pas ensemble … »

« Mais pourquoi il vient pas vivre ici alors ? »

« Il faut que la maman et le papa s'aiment pour ça et … »

« Mais Elliot il nous aime ! Et toi aussi tu l'aimes, hein maman ? » Coupa Kayla

Devant l'air innocent de sa fille, Olivia ne put retenir un sourire. « Oui, ma puce je l'aime, mais ce n'est pas aussi simp… »

« Et bah tout va bien alors ! » Répondit la petite fille en courant vers la salle de bain. Olivia, stupéfaite, resta bouche bée devant la réponse de sa fille. Elle et Elliot, élevant Kayla … C'est vrai qu'Olivia y avait pensé plus d'une fois … Elliot était devenu plus que son meilleur ami au fil du temps … Mais les choses ne sont jamais aussi simple que dans les livres, malheureusement.

« Maman tu viens ! » demanda la petite fille qui était revenue chercher sa maman.

« Oui ma puce, C'est parti ! » répondit Olivia en se levant et en attrapant sa petite fille pour la mettre sur ses épaules, ce qui lui valut des éclats de rire.

* * *

><p><strong>Le lendemain, Au central.<strong>

Elliot et Olivia arrivèrent ensemble – Comme tous les matins puisqu'ils déposaient Kayla ensemble chez la nounou (Qui était situé dans un bâtiment, comme une école)– et furent assigner à leur bureau toute la journée. Ils avaient résolus pas mal d'enquêtes ces derniers temps et devaient faire tous les rapports.

Au bout de quelques heures, leur capitaine, le visage sombre et dur sortit de son bureau.

« Olivia ! Tu viens tout de suite. »

Elle jeta un bref regard à Elliot, jamais auparavant leur capitaine ne les avait convoqués séparément. Et sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, une boule c'était formée dans son estomac. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment …

Une fois qu'elle fut entrée dans le bureau, l'expression sur le visage du capitaine laissa place à l'inquiétude.

« Olivia … Je vais te demander un service. » Il attendit qu'elle hoche de la tête pour continuer « Je te demande de rester calme. Crois moi, ça ne servira à rien de paniquer, tout va bien se passer … »

Cette fois la boule se fit vraiment sentir, et Olivia passa une main sur son ventre …

« Bien, capitaine » Répondit elle en essayant d'avoir une voix des moins tremblantes possibles.

« Erik Weber, tu te souviens ? »

« Euh oui … Oui … Il disait qu'il chassait les pédophiles mais en réalité s'en était un. Pourqu … »

Soudain, Olivia comprit ou son capitaine voulait en venir. Et elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle … Kayla !

« Ma fille ! »

« Olivia … Je te promets que … »

« Dîtes moi ou elle est ! » Supplia Olivia. Et sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle pleurait. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressentit cette peur.

Cragen était touché par la détresse d'Olivia … Il savait qu'elle réagirait de la sorte, après tout c'était normal … Mais ce qu'il ne voulait pas c'était qu'elle fonce tête baissée …

« Il l'a pris en otage chez ta nounou et … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Olivia était partie en courant. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de la retenir. Elle avait traversé tout le bureau avec le visage inondé de larmes, et elle s'en fichait que tout le monde la voit ainsi. Elliot, qui l'avait vu sortir, essaya tant bien que mal de la rattraper, mais au moment ou il arriva, elle était déjà dans la voiture. Il remonta en quatrième vitesse voir son capitaine pour savoir ce qu'il c'était passé, et dès lors que le capitaine lui raconta, Elliot parti rejoindre Olivia.

Fin et Munch, ainsi que des renforts ne tardèrent pas à arriver, seulement Olivia était déjà dans la maison … Au grand dam d'Elliot.

La nounou était assise sur le canapé et les 3 enfants – Dont Kayla - étaient assis à coté d'elle. Ils étaient morts de peur et les deux autres petits bouts pleuraient. Kayla serré une fille à peine plus jeune qu'elle, comme ci elle essayait de la réconforter.

Et Olivia, était désormais là, les mains en l'air. Quand Kayla l'aperçut, elle eut un sourire et s'adressa à Olivia.

« Maman ! » cria Kayla en se levant pour courir dans les bras d'Olivia. Mais Weber l'intercepta et la tira par le bras violemment, ce qui valut un petit gémissement de douleur de la part de Kayla.

Olivia sentit une vague de colère la submerger, et elle aurait pu tuer Weber rien que pour ça. Rien que pour ce tout petit gémissement. Elle donnerait tout pour sa fille.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez Erik ? » Demanda t-elle sur un ton sec et colérique

Lui se contenta de ricaner en voyant qu'Olivia se mettait en colère. « Ce que je veux ? C'est vous voir souffrir Olivia ! Vous avez essayé de me détruire, et maintenant c'est moi qui vais vous détruire ! »

Il était nerveux, et Olivia devait à tout prix le calmer. « C'est moi que vous voulez, Erik. C'est moi qui vous ai mis en prison, tous les autres ici sont innocents ! Laissez les partir et gardez moi. » Et tout en regardant sa fille elle rajouta « Prenez-moi. Elle n'a rien à voir avec ça, Erik. »

Pendant ce temps … Elliot était dehors et écoutait tout ce qu'il se passait. Il était en communication –Par téléphone – avec Olivia, et par conséquent entendait tout. Il cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter quand il entendit Olivia dire de la prendre elle, et non les autres.

Il ne voulait qu'Olivia, c'était elle qu'il voulait atteindre. « D'accord. Tout le monde sors, sauf vous, moi … Et votre fille »

« Non ! Laissez la partir ! Elle ne vous a rien fait ! » Hurla t-elle !

Les renforts étaient arrivés, mais Elliot leur expliqua rapidement la situation. Malheureusement, le ravisseur était très nerveux, et il valait mieux ne pas entrer. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, et peu importe les ordres, lui il irait !

Il ricana de nouveau « Non, mais c'est tellement drôle de vous voir souffrir, Olivia ! »

« Espèce d'ordure ! » Elle aurait voulut le tuer pour ça ! Elle voyait Kayla qui souffrait, et elle ne pouvait même pas la protéger ! Tous ses membres tremblaient. L'adrénaline.

Weber pointa son arme contre la tempe de Kayla et s'adressa à Olivia. « Venez ! Nous allons sur le toit. Je pense que cela nous fera le plus grand bien ! » Dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Olivia sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'elle vit l'arme sur la tempe de sa fille. Elle étouffa un sanglot, il fallait qu'elle soit forte pour sauver sa fille.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les 3 sur le toit. _

« Vous aggravez la situation, Weber ! Que voulez vous à la fin ? Qu'est ce que tout cela va vous apporter ? »

« Vous tuez serait trop facile, Olivia. Je préfère vous voir mourir de désespoir en perdant ce qui est le plus cher à vos yeux ! »

Elle était complètement perdue … Non pas sa fille …

« Je vous en supplie … Tuez moi … Tuez moi … Mais ne prenez pas la vie de ma fille … pitié … »

Olivia s'était agenouillé, et les larmes inondées de nouveau son visage …

« MAMANNNNNNNNN ! Ne pleures pas maman ! J'aime pas te voir pleurer ! » Hurla la petite fille. Elle se débattit tellement fort qu'elle réussit à se dégager de l'homme et courut vers sa mère.

« Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça petite idiote ! » Fou de rage, Weber pointa son arme vers Kayla et tira. Et l'instant d'après, tout se passa très vite, un deuxième coup de feu avait été tiré … Par Elliot. Il avait descendu Weber. Mais, était arrivé quelques secondes trop tard …

« MAMAN ! NON MAMAN ! » Hurlait la petit fille en pleurs. Olivia avait sauté et avait pris la balle à la place de sa fille…

« OLIVIA ! » hurla à son tour Elliot en courant près d'elle. « VITE UNE AMBULANCE ! Dépêchez-vous ! » Il se tourna de nouveau vers Olivia, et la pris dans ses bras « Ca va allez, Liv … Oh Mon dieu, je t'en supplie ne me quittes pas … Je t'aime ... Je t'aime tellement » Et lui aussi, avait le visage inondé de larmes ...

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques jours plus tard ...<strong>

Olivia se réveilla enfin du coma. Elle avait échappé de peu à la mort ... La balle n'était pas passé loin ... Lorsqu'elle se réveilla - En pleine nuit - Elliot était assis à coté d'elle, et lui tenait la main. Quant à Kayla, elle était blottit contre Elliot ...

Et à cette vue, Olivia ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa fille était en vie.

« Elliot » Dit-elle doucement en le secouant légèrement. Mouvement qui lui valut une grimace, elle allait surement devoir rester en convalescence un petit moment ... Mais pour une fois, cette idée ne la dérangea pas ... Elle pourrait passer du temps avec sa fille.

« Liv ! Tu es réveillée ! Oh mon dieu ... » Il essayait de cacher la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge mais on le sentait tout de même dans le son de sa voix ... Et comme Elliot avait bougé, Kayla commençait à se réveiller.

« Mamann ! » cria Kayla en se jetant sur sa mère. Malgré la douleur, Olivia pris Kayla sur elle, jamais elle n'aurait pu se sentir aussi bien que maintenant.

« Ma puce ... Comment tu vas ? Je suis désolée pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé » Dit Olivia en laissant s'échapper une larme aussitôt récupérer par , Kayla posa ses deux mains sur les joues d'Olivia

« C'est po grave, maman. Je t'aime tu sais. J'ai cru que tu allais me laisser comme mon papa ... J'ai eu peur ... »

« Oh ma chérie ... » Olivia serra très fort sa fille dans ses bras ... son petit miracle ... « Jamais je ne te quitterais d'accord ? Je t'aime ma puce »

« Ouii ! » Puis la petite se tourna vers Elliot « Dit Elliot ! Tu vas venir vivre avec nous ? »

Désemparé par la question de Kayla, Elliot ne savait pas quoi répondre. « Je ... Je ... »

« Bah oui ! quand tu tenais maman dans tes bras tu disais que tu l'aimais ! et maman aussi elle t'aime ! et elle m'a dit que pour que tu sois mon papa tu devais venir à la maison ! mais que tu pourrai venir que si tu l'aimais et qu'elle t'aimais ! et c'est le cas, hein maman ? donc Elliot il peut venir ? »

« Ma chérie ... Je ... »

L'infirmière qui n'avait pas perdue une miette de la conversation intervint dans la conversation.

« Melle Benson, si vous voulez, je peux emmener votre fille manger quelque chose ... » proposa celle ci, avec comme sous entendue qu'elle pourrait parler à Elliot.

« Je ... Oui je veux bien. Tu vas avec la dame Kayla ? Il faut qu'Elliot et maman parlent. »

« Oui ! » Dit la petite fille en courant vers l'infirmière. Puis avant de sortir se retourna et dit à Elliot « Tu sera mon papa, hein Elliot ? » demanda la petite fille avec un sourire. Elliot se contenta de lui rendre son sourire et la petite quitta la pièce.

Tous les deux étaient gênés par ce que Kayla leur avait révélé mutuellement ...

« Je suis désolée, El. Parfois ... Enfin ... Elle a toujours voulu un papa ... »

« C'est vrai ce qu'elle a dit ? ... Enfin je veux dire ... Que tu m'aimes ... » Demanda t-il avec difficulté.

« Je ... Oui ... » répondit Olivia en détournant la tête pour éviter le regard d'Elliot ...

Il se leva et s'assied sur le bord du lit, puis posa délicatement deux doigts sous le menton d'Olivia. Il fit tourner délicatement la tête d'Olivia afin que leurs regards se croisent.

« J'aurais pu te perdre aujourd'hui ... Quand je te tenais dans mes bras ... Quand je t'ai vu inerte sur ce sol ... J'ai cru mourir de désespoir ... Je t'aime Olivia ... Je veux faire partie de votre vie à toi et Kayla ... »

« Oh ... El ... »

Une nouvelle fois, les larmes inondèrent le visage d'Olivia ... Mais cette fois ci, il s'agissait de larmes de joies. Elliot se pencha, sécha les larmes d'Olivia, et captura ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser, qui la fit fondre.

Et c'est à ce moment là, que Kayla revint ...

« Ouaiiis ! Maman ca y est Elliot il peut être mon papa ? » Demanda la petite fille en courant vers eux.

Après un bref regard à Elliot, Olivia répondit à Kayla « Oui, ma puce. Elliot peut. »

« Youpi ! »

* * *

><p><strong>1 an plus tard.<strong>

Elliot, Olivia et Kayla s'étaient installé dans une grande maison, un peu en retrait de la ville. Kayla était la plus heureuse des petites filles, et Olivia la plus heureuse des mamans. Lorsqu'elle repensa à tous les événements qui c'était passé en une année, elle ne changerait rien du tout. A aucuns instants elle n'avait regretté d'avoir risqué sa vie pour sauver sa petite fille. Et elle n'hésiterait pas un seul instant non plus pour le petit bout qui grandissait en ce moment même dans son ventre ...

Elle était à la fenêtre et passait une main sur ventre qui formait déjà une petite bosse.C'est à ce moment là qu'Elliot rentra avec Kayla riant aux éclats sur ses épaules.

Maman ! Ça y est t'es rentré du docteur ! » Cria la petite fille en se jetant dans les bras de sa maman

«Oui ma puce, et tu sais quoi ? »

«Non quoi maman ? Dit moi dit moi dit moi ! »

Devant l'enthousiasme de sa fille, Olivia laissa échapper un rire, Puis elle tout en regardant Elliot, Elle annonca : « Tu vas avoir un petit frère, ma chérie. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour cette Mini fiction. J'espère que cela vous a plu ... à bientôt ...<strong>


End file.
